


The Bake Sale

by thingcalledlove



Series: PTA Parents [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bake Sale, Canon Compliant, Competition-Set Fic, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Stand Alone, for now, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: Beth, in an attempt to be a more involved parent, decides to go back to her roots and help out at the schools bake sale. A certain someone shows up.





	The Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenemerald/gifts).



> It's all greenemerald's fault. She left this [Can you imagine Beth and Rio volunteering at the school's bake sale? Or PTA meeting?] comment on my last fic and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Side Note: This can be read as a standalone for the most part, but the series it is in follows a fairly linear timeline and some of the plot points may intersect every once in a while.

Emma’s suspension had been a bit of an eye opener for Beth. She wasn’t pulling back from her “work” but she was putting more energy into being there for kids and keeping up with their lives.

That was why she was now elbow deep in cupcake batter. This was the fourth batch of cupcakes tonight. The red velvet cupcakes were waiting to be iced, the double chocolate cupcakes were in the oven and the vanilla sponge with a salted caramel icing was cooling off in the fridge. This latest batch would be a cinnamon sugar swirl with a cream cheese frosting.

Each of her kids favourite would be accounted for in the school’s bake sale in the morning. There was still another hour and a half of work left to be done, but she would do it. Happily.

* * *

“Kenny, Jane,” Beth called out after her eldest, “Grab a tray and take it in.” There was an audible groan from Kenny, but he reluctantly did as she asked. She pursed her lips as she watched them go, hands on his hips for a moment, contemplating the ordeal she would have on her hands soon when they were teenagers. She didn’t think about it too long because she was late, and the bell would ring any moment. She picked up the remaining two trays and hurried inside.

The gym was teeming with PTA parents, all getting ready for the school carnival. The kids would be taking part in a variety of outdoor and indoor activities and parents were welcomed to drop in throughout the day, hence the bake sale to drum up some much-needed funds. Beth spotted her table easily enough. It was prime real estate, near the door and in a high traffic zone.

She didn’t want to brag but her cupcakes were pretty famous around these parts, and they brought in a ton of money for the school.

She had just finished setting up her table to make it look as aesthetically pleasing as possible when a familiar drawl pulled her out of her thoughts.

Rio stood in front of her in his usual black. He swapped out his button up for a hoodie, but she could still see parts of his tattoo peeking out from under the material.

“Rio,” she deadpanned, meeting his gaze. She could see his lip curve up slightly as their eyes met, but he looked away and at her table. He reached for one of the red velvet cupcakes, but she slapped his hand way on instinct.

He met her gaze again.

“That’ll be two dollars.”

“For just the one cupcake?” He asked, amusement leaking into his voice.

“That’s usually the going rate for my baked goods. They sell out fast.”

He eyed her up and down before reaching into his back pocket.

Beth’s eyes widened for a moment, thinking he was going for his gun, but felt pretty stupid when he just pulled out his wallet. She chided herself silently. He looked even more amused. Clearly, he realized where her mind had gone.

He dropped a fiver on the table and picked up his cupcake, “Keep the change.” He made to move away, but he paused, turning back to her. He did a quick little scan of the gym to assess that no one was watching them before he lifted the hem of his hoodie up a few inches. Beth saw the familiar gleam of gold before it was tucked away out of sight. He winked at her and walked away.

* * *

Beth was nearly sold out of her cupcakes when a commotion at the door made her look up. She was surprised to see Rio and a few of his less scary looking henchmen walk in carrying a warming tray and a few boxes.

They walked right up to the now empty table to Beth’s left and started to set up shop. A sweet aroma filled the air and Beth’s mouth started to water as the churros started to appear. The guys left soon after the setup and Beth watched in quiet astonishment as Rio started pipping the churros with a warm caramel sauce. In a matter of minutes, the table was buzzing with activity. Parents and students alike were making a disorderly queue in an attempt to get at the newest offering.

Rio gave her a devilish little grin before nodding at her table, “Doesn’t look like you’re too busy right now. Wanna lend a hand?”

Beth glared at him, but closed the gap between them in a matter of feet. The dirty looks being directed in her direction stopped as soon as the hungry customers realized she wasn’t cutting in line, she was helping speed up the process.

They had a good little system going, with Rio pipping the churros and handing them off as Beth managed the financial side of the operation.

Eventually the rush died down and Beth could finally question Rio properly.

“What’s all this about?” She asked as she organized the bills into neat little piles in the money box.

“Hmm?” He asked distractedly, loading up the churro in his hand so thoroughly that it oozed out of the top.

“The churros,” Beth clarified, now watching a small stream of caramel drizzle down the side of the sweet dessert.

“Thought I’d do my part and pitch in,” Rio replied in a rumble-y voice that Beth would never admit to loving. “My kid goes here too.”

“Speaking of Marcus,” Beth said walking the few steps to her own table and pulling out a small box she had hidden previously, “I didn’t know which one he would like more, so I’ve packed him one of each.”

Beth set the box of cupcakes down on the table in front of Rio. He didn’t speak, but there was the tiniest tilts of his head, which Beth took as a thank you.

She watched him wipe off some the excess caramel from the overloaded churro and brought it close to his mouth.

Without realizing it, Beth stepped in close and caught his wrist. Without giving herself too much time to use her brain in a logical manner, she wrapped her lips around his caramel coated finger and sucked.

The slight twitch of the muscles in his jaw was the only indication that this had any effect on him whatsoever.

Her teeth grazed the tip of his finger as she pulled her mouth away, big blue eyes locked on to his darker ones. Without breaking eye contact, Rio dragged his thumb across her bottom lip none to gently, for the remaining bits of caramel that lingered there. He licked off the sticky sweet syrup from his thumb in a style that showcased an arsenal of skill. It made Beth want to fan herself. Maybe step into the bathroom and remove her panties which were probably soaked through.

She was a married mother of four and yet, this man in front of her could make her feel like a thirteen-year-old with her first crush, with just a smolder.

The sound of hungry kids pulled them apart as the next few classes filed into gym for their rotation at the bake sale.

* * *

Beth frowned at her email the next morning. Her cup of coffee long since forgotten as she re-read the email for the fourth time.

That son of a bitch had outsold her.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, constructive or otherwise, are welcomed!


End file.
